Ce que l'on ne sait pas, ou des choses et d'autres
by Sasuke-yume-naruto
Summary: Série de drabbles sur le monde de Naruto. Des choses que l'on ne sait, que l'on ne voit pas  ou que j'ai inventées . J'en rajouterais peut-etre si l'envie me prends.


Esprit d'équipes.

Sakura et Naruto avaient toujours couru après Sasuke. Kakashi les laissait faire. Et Tsunade aussi. Même leurs amis avaient arrêté d'essayer de les convaincre d'abandonner. Sai, après quelques années dans leur équipe, avait bien compris l'importance des liens. Mais n'avait toujours pas saisi pourquoi ils s'acharnaient à le poursuivre.

Un jour alors qu'il avait croisé leurs camarades et tous leurs senseis, ils avaient posé la question. Ce fut Kiba qui lui avait répondu en haussant les épaules :

« Et toi, comment tu réagirais si l'un d'entre eux déserter ? »

Après ça, Sai les aida à rattraper Sasuke.

* * *

><p><span>La raison.<span>

La raison pour laquelle Sakura pensait aimer Sasuke était presque insignifiante. Alors qu'elle s'entraîner dans la forêt, elle avait entendu un bruit derrière elle. Un petit garçon brun la regardait hautainement.

« Tu es Haruno ? » Lui avait-il demandé.

Elle avait hoché timidement la tête.

« Iruka-sensei te cherche » Lui avait-il intimé.

Et il était partie sans plus. Il ne s'était pas moqué de son front, ni même de ses cheveux roses. Alors elle tait tombé amoureuse de lui.

Quelques années plus tard, même si elle assumait totalement ses cheveux et leur couleur, il lui arriver encore de vouloir les changer. Alors quand Sai, dans un élan de sincérité du à l'alcool, avoua qu'il la trouvait jolie avec ses cheveux roses, elle ne put faire autrement que de tomber amoureuse de lui.

* * *

><p><span>Contents.<span>

Personne n'était heureux de la trahison de Sasuke. Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura en étaient détruits, Gaara en était triste, les autres en étaient soient désolés soit indifférents. Mais personne n'en était heureux ou même soulagés.

Sauf trois personnes que Sasuke avait embarquées dans sa quête. Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo avait gagné leur liberté, et une amitié quasiment invisible aux yeux du monde quand Sasuke était venu les chercher dans leurs repères.

Alors eux, ils étaient bien contents que Sasuke ait trahis son village.

* * *

><p><span>Usuratonkashi.<span>

Une fois, en rigolant avec Naruto, Kiba s'est souvenu de la façon dont l'appelé Sasuke. « Usuratonkashi ». Un mot, un seul. Mais dans lequel on voyait la bêtise de Naruto, ses sourire, son rire, ses yeux bleus, ses blagues, sa force, et parfois même on entendait les paroles que le concerné hurlait à longueur de temps.

_« Usuratonkashi. »_

Personne n'avait appelé Naruto comme ça. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, personne d'autre que Sasuke n'aurait été capable de prononcé de mot de tel façon à se qu'il représente exactement Naruto. Il était même pratiquement sûr que Naruto lui-même adorait ce mot, mais seulement de la bouche de Sasuke.

Après tout, ce mot était à l'image de leur amitié : affectif derrière l'insulte.

* * *

><p><span>Famille.<span>

Surprise de voir un si beau jeune homme célibataire, Tsunade demanda à Kakashi :

-Tu n'as jamais songé à sortir avec quelqu'un ?

-Non.

-A te marier ?

-Non.

-Et à avoir des enfants ?

Kakashi la regarda un instant surpris.

-J'ai déjà des enfants, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade ouvrit grands les yeux. Qelle révélation ! Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander qui était la mère, Kakashi enchaina :

-J'ai trois enfants plus précisément. Un idiot aux grands rêves, une jeune fille en pleine puberté et un déserteur perdu.

Et l'amour qui brillait dans son regard lui coupa le souffle.

* * *

><p><span>Frères.<span>

Quand la vérité sur la mission d'Itachi a éclaté au grand jour, chacun s'est demandé pourquoi Itachi était allait aussi loin pour son petit frère. Même quand ils ont apprit que Sasuke était un gamin souriant et gentil avant. Certains disaient que Sasuke avait sûrement était le seul à écouter réellement Itachi, ce qui était vrai, d'autres encore disaient qu'il s'agissait d'une promesse d'Itachi à sa mère.

Seul Naruto savait la véritable raison.

Et quand ses amis lui demandaient, il souriait doucement et répondait que c'était évident. Il observait certains en rire, d'autres en pleurer, ou encore en sourire, mais ne disait rien. Il savait lui.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'une raison que celle, inévitable, qu'Itachi et Sasuke, était juste frères.

* * *

><p><span>Lequel des deux.<span>

Juste après la fameuse rencontre où Naruto avait avoué à Sasuke qu'ils mourraient tout les deux s'il se combattait à nouveau, Sakura avait vu pour la première fois des photographies des blessés de guerre. Elle avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir et des larmes s'étaient formés aux cons de ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés devant tant d'horreur. Aussitôt, ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers ses amis, s'il se battaient encore une fois et qu'ils finissaient gravement blessé à terre et à moitié morts, lequel des deux devrait-elle sauver en premier ?

Cette question la hanta longtemps. Et elle ne trouva la réponse quand, des années plus tard, ses amis se retrouvèrent à l'agonie suite à leur dernier combat. Elle s'était précipité dans le cratère, avait crié leurs noms et s'était arrêtée aussitôt en découvrant leurs corps internes.

Lequel devait-elle sauver en premier ?

Elle n'eut jamais besoin de choisir car le temps qu'elle se pose cette question, les membres de l'équipe Taka était réunis autour de Sasuke, Karin s'afférant déjà à le soigner.

* * *

><p><span>Chez soi.<span>

Ce que personne n'a jamais su et ne saura jamais, c'est qu'une fois qu'elle s'était enfuie des cachots de Konoha, Karin était directement allée dans un ancien repère d'Oroochimaru où elle savait que ses camarades se trouvaient. Mais elle s'était arrêtée au pas de la porte fermée, la main tremblant sur la poignée. Elle sentait à travers le chakra somnolant, chaud et hésitant de Juugo, celui agité, humide et vif de Suigetsu et celui froid, puissant mais ô combien rassurant de Sasuke. Elle avait peur de leurs réactions. Et si ils la rejetaient ? Après tout, elle avait utilisé un justu de contrôle du corps sur Sasuke pour qu'il la transperce. C'était irréfléchi, elle le savait, mais elle avait eu trop peur que Danzo ne mette la main sur Sasuke. En respirant un grand, elle avait ouvert la porte et déclara d'une vois qui se voulait déterminée :

« C'est moi ! »

Ses coéquipiers levèrent la tête vers elle et la fixèrent interdits. Tandis qu'elle sentait l'angoisse s'insinuait encore plus profondément en elle, Sasuke se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle fut surprise quand, maladroitement et lui faisant un peu mal, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Elle l'entendit murmurer :

« Ne refais plus jamais ça… »

Elle le serra à sont tour contre elle et quand ils se détachèrent, Juugo et Suigetsu s'empressèrent de la serrer aussi.

Elle était rentrée chez elle, enfin.

* * *

><p><span>Maman.<span>

Un jour, pendant leur voyage, les Taka tombèrent sur une jeune femme enceinte qui s'était écroulée en ayant ses premières contractions. Alors que Suigetsu paniquait, Karin pris les choses en main et leur aboya :

« Juugo fait un lit avec nos couvertures et pose-la dessus, Suigetsu, sort une serviette et ma trousse de médicaments, Sasuke, va chercher de l'eau et chauffe-la avec ton katon ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Ils avaient obéis sans demander leur reste, redoutant depuis longtemps les colères de leur coéquipières, un peu à la manière de Naruto avec celle de Sakura.

Karin les avait impressionnés ce jour là, bien qu'ils ne se souviennent que des cris et de l'angoisse, ils savaient très bien qu'elle avait gérer ça comme une pro, avec pratiquement rien. Mais quand l'accouchement fut terminé, que la jeune femme serrait tendrement son enfant contre elle, Sasuke s'était levé d'un coup, surprenant tout le monde, et était partit d'un pas brusque. Lorsque Juugo, Suigetsu et Karin l'avait rejoins en haut d'une falaise inquiets, ils avaient put entendre leur leader prononcé, d'une voix basse et brisée :

« J'ai envie de voir ma mère. »

* * *

><p><span>Importance.<span>

On dit que l'on ne se rend compte de l'importance de quelque chose que lorsque l'on l'a perdu. C'était exactement ce qui s'était passé pour Naruto. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Sasuke comptait pour lui jusqu'à cette bataille dans la Vallée de la Fin. Avant, il disait qu'il détestait Sasuke, il pensait même qu'il pourrait disparaitre sans lui manquer.

Il n'avait jamais autant regretté de s'être tromper parce qu'aujourd'hui, dans son absence, Sasuke lui manquait beaucoup trop.

Tout le ramener à lui, n'importe quoi lui faisait penser à son ami. Quand il regardé le ciel, il se souvenait de la manie qu'avait Sasuke de s'arrêter de marcher d'un coup, de lever la tête et de la rebaisser un instant après, comme si il ne croyait plus à l'infini. Dans le froid et la neige de l'hiver, il avait l'impression de revivre ce jour où Sasuke s'était interposé entre lui et Haku pour le protéger. Quand il mangeait des ramens, il se demandait si la rumeur selon laquelle Sasuke aimait les tomates était vraie.

Et sans cesse, son prénom résonnait dans sa tête :

« Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke ! SASUKE ! ».

Comme un cri silencieux.


End file.
